Everlasting Love
by ChibiUsa20
Summary: Serena and Darien were destined to be married at birth. And with their parents constantly pushing them together every summer, it is no surprise when they are to be wed. However, things take a turn for the worst when Serena goes missing.
1. Prologue

So I kind of got this idea from the movie Swan Princess. After I finished watching it and decided to write something about Serena and Darien because I love them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Everlasting Love

By ChibiUsa20

_..Prologue.._

Once there was a widowed Queen who lived on the Moon. Just after her husband died, she received news that she was with child. After nine months and a difficult labor, the baby was born. It was a beautiful little girl. The Queen decided to name the baby after herself and her own mother. The baby's name would be Serenity, Serena for short. A year after Serena was born; the Queen of the Moon Kingdom held a celebration to announce her birth to the whole galaxy. All of the planets royalties were invited and they also brought their own daughters and sons to welcome the new princess. Princess Serena was presented and placed in a crib next to Queen Serenity's throne.

All of the royal families sent their children to see the baby Serena and place a gift next to her crib. The daughters of the inner planets were the first to present their gifts. The four three year olds of the planets Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus slowly made their way to the small Princess. They all leaned in to get a better look. The small baby cooed and smiled, while lifting her hand upwards, trying to grab them.

The Princess of Mars, Raye, reached out and touched the tiny baby's hand. She smiled, as Serena cooed again. The other three Princesses looked to Queen Serenity and she nodded at them. They turned their attention back to Serena. They knew one day that they would all be friends with this little girl and act as her protectors. She would be the new Queen of the Moon Kingdom in time.

The second group of children to see the new Princess was the children of the outer planets. The Princesses of Neptune, Uranus and Pluto gracefully made their way to the throne, smiling at the very pregnant Queen of Saturn, who held the fourth Princess. They were all eight years old and were all ready aware of the duties that they would face for this child. Michelle, the Princess of Neptune, placed a small blue mirror in the baby's crib. Serena giggled and smiled at her reflection. Michelle had one in her hand just like it.

"That mirror matches mine, baby Serena," whispered Michelle, "and when you look in it, it will connect us. You can use it when you're in trouble and I'll know when to come and help you."

Serena cooed.

The Outer Princesses smiled and left the throne, pausing to curtsy before their Queen.

The final child to greet the new addition was a small four year old boy. He was the Prince of Earth. His name was Darien. The little prince reluctantly left the side of his father and made his way to the Princess. He carried with him a necklace with a tiny heart shaped locket.

He approached the crib slowly and looked at the baby. His sapphire eyes grew wide when they meet her sky blue ones. He dangled the necklace above her and she reached up to play with it. She cooed and smiled at Darien. At this moment, Queen Serenity and Darien's father, King Alexander, looked at each other. They were thinking the exact same thing. That their children would someday be married and their kingdoms would be united.

After all of the other families left, Queen Serenity talked to King Alexander and arranged a way for their children to get to know each other. Princess Serena and herself would travel to Earth every summer and stay until Fall began. They hoped that this would force their children to fall in love and this is where the story begins, with those very first summers...

_To be continued... _

* * *

Chapter one will be up soon, hopefully! 

-ChibiUsa20


	2. Chapter 1

So in this chapter I'm going to do a bit of some of the summers that they spend together. It will say the ages at the top.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon at all.

* * *

Everlasting Love

By ChibiUsa20

.._Chapter One_..

_Summer – ages 5 and 8_

"Mother, I don't want to go," whined Princess Serena, "Please. This isn't fair."

Queen Serenity turned toward her only daughter, shaking her head.

"Serena, we must go. I promised King Alexander that we would visit. And you know that you've been waiting to go to Earth."

Serena sighed, it was true. She loved how blue the Earth looked and couldn't wait to see all the different flowers that grew there, including her favorite, the red rose. The Princess nodded reluctantly, and followed her mother to the shuttle that would take them to Earth.

Far away on Earth, Prince Darien was in a bad mood. He had known for a few weeks that the Princess and her mother were coming from the moon to spend the summer on Earth, but the realization was just kicking in. He would have to spend the whole summer with _her. _

"Father, why do they have to come here?" Darien grumbled, "I'll have to spend my whole summer with her! And I bet my friends won't like her."

King Alexander gave his son a stern look.

"Son, you need to stop this. The Queen and Princess will be arriving soon. Now, I want you to be on your best behavior and treat Princess Serena kindly. If you do otherwise, you will be in big trouble, young man."

Darien snorted at his father's attempted warning and followed him to greet their guests.

At that very moment, Queen Serenity and Princess Serena arrived on Earth. As they entered the palace, they were greeted by King Alexander and Prince Darien.

"Welcome to our home, Queen Serenity and Princess Serena," said King Alexander, while taking Queen Serenity's hand and lightly kissing it.

Queen Serenity laughed, "Cut the formalities, Alexander."

King Alexander smiled and turned his attention to his son, "Ahem."

Prince Darien looked at his father with disgust and a pleading look followed.

Queen Serenity eyed Serena and urged her forward, "Go on."

Serena and Darien reluctantly moved closer together, not making any eye contact. Serena decided that she would act first. She curtsied.

"It's very nice to meet you, Prince Darien."

Prince Darien bowed and turned to walk away.

"Darien," his father called.

Prince Darien reluctantly turned around and approached Princess Serena. He reached for her hand and held it for a few minutes, seemingly torn between a decision. He slowly lowered his head and pressed his lips lightly against her hand. He quickly stood up and wiped his mouth, as Princess Serena wiped her hand on the back of her dress. They glared at one another, both feeling like they wanted to get out.

_I bet she can't even fight,_ thought Darien, _she's so girly…and I have to deal with her all summer._

As if reading his thoughts, the Princess gave him a very dirty look and raised her fists at him. Darien's eyes widened, _this should be interesting…_

As the summer wore on, Serena and Darien continued to play fight with each other as their parents mapped out how their kingdoms would be united. Although they weren't friends quite yet, they did enjoy battling one another. The summer came to an end and Princess Serena went home until the next summer she would visit.

_Summer – ages 11 and 14_

"Motherrrr. I can't go now!" Princess Serena cried, crossing her arms over her chest.

Queen Serenity sighed, "What's wrong this time, Serena?"

The Princess touched her long blonde hair, which was in pigtails, "I haven't had a chance to wash my hair yet…"

Queen Serenity shook her head, "Let's go, young lady, or we'll be late."

Princess Serena sighed and followed her mother for what felt like the millionth time to the shuttle.

On Earth, Prince Darien sat in his tree house with his best friend, Andrew. He was awaiting the arrival of the Princess once again.

"I spend every summer with her Andrew!" Darien muttered, "Our parents get together and I'm stuck with her."

"Don't worry, Darien, we can ditch her together."

"That would be awesome! Let's just hope she doesn't get us in trouble."

"Darien, let's go greet our guests." King Alexander called. The Prince sighed and jumped out of the tree and followed his father for the hundredth time to greet the Princess. After greeting them, Darien went back to his tree house. Unknown to him, Serena was tagging along. Once he climbed into the tree, he noticed the Princess making her way up.

"Hey! You can't come up here!" Darien yelled down at her. Serena shot him a dirty look.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Can't you read?" Darien said, while putting up a sign that said No Girls, "You're not allowed up here." He pulled up the ladder as he said this, causing Serena to fall down. She landed on her butt and gave the Prince another dirty look.

"This really isn't fair," she cried.

"No one said it was, Princess," said Darien. Serena's anger rose and she kicked the long piece of wood that was holding part of the tree house up. The tree house began to fall down while Serena walked away. She laughed when she heard Darien and Andrew come crashing down.

"We'll get you for this, Princess!" Darien called, while Serena laughed once more. For the rest of the summer, Darien and Serena played tricks on one another. And although they weren't friends just yet, they were starting to enjoy each other's company. Their parents continued to talk about the kingdoms merging and were very sure that their children were perfect for each other. The summer soon came to an end and the Princess went home, until the next summer she would visit.

_Summer – ages 16 and 19_

"Serena! Let's go! I won't put up with your shenanigans this time!" Queen Serenity yelled. She was waiting for her daughter so they could leave for Earth.

"Mother, I actually want to go," the Princess responded as she walked down the stairs.

The Queen's eyebrows rose, "Oh? How come?"

Princess Serena smiled, "His guards are really cute."

The Queen sighed as Serena gracefully made her way onto the shuttle, her mouth set in a wide grin.

On Earth, Prince Darien was laying in his bed thinking about seeing Serena. For once, he was kind of happy that she was coming to visit. He almost felt attracted to her. He shook his head; he couldn't possibly be falling for meatball head. He laughed at his nickname for her.

"Darien! Let's go!" the King called for his son, "Our guests are arriving."

The Prince got up and met his father in the main foyer of the palace. Just as he stepped in line beside his father, the Queen and Princess arrived. Darien stared at Serena. At sixteen, she was blonde and beautiful. Her hair was done up in her usual meatball style, her cheeks were pink and her body had filled out nicely. Darien felt his face get hot at the thought. Serena, however, was not paying as much attention to Darien. She had to admit that he was quite good looking, but her eyes turned towards his guards instead. After everyone had said hello, the King and Queen left the room. Darien left Serena with the guards and went to get Andrew. They sat playing chess while she continued to flirt with the guards.

"Look at her flirting with them," said Darien, as he moved a pawn on the chess board, "It's so…so…_annoying_."

Andrew reached over and took out Darien's pawn with his own, "it sounds like you're starting to like her, Darien."

Darien stared at his best friend, "No! I am not! It just bothers me, okay?"

Andrew smirked, "Okay, okay. But you should stop lying to yourself, you know. It's bad for you."

Darien grumbled.

Later on, Darien and Serena played cards together.

"Ha! Full house!" Darien said, while putting down his cards.

Serena smiled, "I think I've won again."

She placed her cards down. She had a royal flush. Andrew and Darien groaned. She had won every game so far.

As the summer continued on, Serena kept flirting with the guards and annoying the hell out of Darien. Darien was confused about his feelings for her and it was killing him. When she left at the end of summer, he felt kind of lonely when she was gone.

_Summer – ages 19 and 21_

"Serena, it's time to go," Queen Serenity called.

"Mother, please. Let's just pass this year. I cannot go," Serena cried. She was scared to go this year. She had been thinking about the Prince for a while and she was worried about how she felt about him.

"My dear, we must. They are waiting."

The Princess slowly made her way to her mother, who put an arm around her. They both walked onto the shuttle together.

On Earth, Prince Darien was in his room waiting to hear that the Princess had arrived. He had been thinking about her for a long time. He couldn't wait to see her again.

"Darien!" the King called, knocking on the door. The Prince stayed put. King Alexander opened his door and gave him a stern look.

"Darien. Let's go. Now."

Prince Darien got up and slowly left his room, while his father followed closely behind. He led him to the ballroom and pushed the Prince in, leaving him alone. He turned around and saw the Princess, who was just pushed in through the door on the other side of the room. She turned around and met his eyes. Her face grew red and she smiled. Darien slowly made his way to her and Serena did the same. They met in the middle of the room and reached for each others hands.

"Serena."

"Darien."

They locked eyes and didn't look away. Serena curtsied and Darien bowed in return. He took her in his arms and Serena wrapped her arms around him. They slowly began to dance. As they did, the King, Queen, and a few servants entered the room and watched them.

"I knew this would work," said Queen Serenity, "They look really good together."

King Alexander nodded, "Now our kingdoms can be linked and our children will be happy."

Darien and Serena both noticed their audience and slowly stopped dancing. Darien finally broke the gaze between them and smiled.

"Arrange the marriage!"

Queen Serenity and King Alexander grinned, as Serena wrapped her arms around Darien.

As this happy announcement was taking place, something very evil was luring in the distance.

_To be continued… _

* * *

Chapter two coming soon!

- ChibiUsa20


	3. Chapter 2

This one was due for an update! Sorry it took so long u.u

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Everlasting Love

By ChibiUsa20

.._Chapter Two_..

As the summer went on, Serena, Darien and their parents started making wedding preparations. Queen Serenity was hoping that they would be wed before summer's end, so the Moon kingdom and Earth kingdom could finally have complete peace.

One night, Queen Serenity took her daughter down to the lake that was near Earth's palace to have a very important conversation with her. The Princess was glad to be relieved of her wedding duties, since she was having a hard time with all of the decisions she had to make with her fiancé. She gladly obliged when her mother asked her to go for a walk together.

The Princess clung happily to her mother's arm and talked on and on about how excited she was about marrying the Prince. As they approached the bridge that connected the palace grounds to the forest, Princess Serena let go of the Queen and looked over the edge. She pointed at the water and then looked at the sky.

"Oh! Mother, look!" She cried. She had just seen the moon's reflection in the crystal clear water and then saw it in the sky above her. She was not used to seeing such things, "It's beautiful!"

"Yes, Darling. It is," Queen Serenity answered, "But let's not speak of how pretty the moon is, my princess, I need to tell you something very important."

Princess Serena sensed her mother's urgency and nodded her head, indicating that she would behave.

"When you marry the Prince, darling, you two will be ruling both of our Kingdoms. It will be your choice as to where you want to live, once Darien becomes your King, the Silver Crystal will sustain his life and those of his kind. I just want you to know that whatever you decide, I will always be there for you whenever you need me. I am so proud of you, Serena, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter to raise."

As the words came out of the Queen's mouth, the Princess's eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around her neck. Queen Serenity smiled and felt her throat tighten as her daughter began to cry.

"I love you, Serena," The Queen spoke, "Don't ever forget that."

Serena sighed into her mother's warm neck and relaxed, "I love you too, Mommy."

The Queen's smile widened, it had been a while since she had been addressed as 'Mommy' by her little girl, who she realized was not so little anymore.

"And you should know, on the day of your wedding, the Silver Crystal will be yours."

Serena lifted her head from her mother's shoulder to look her in the eyes.

"Am I ready? It's so…powerful…"

"You are ready, my darling girl. I know it."

The Princess blushed with pride at her mother's compliment. The Queen smiled in return. They stood like this for a few moments, remembering everything they shared together. But Queen Serenity's smile faded quickly and the Princess was worried.

"What's the matter?"

"Serena…go back to the castle. Now."

"But…why?"

"SERENITY! NOW!" The Queen shouted. The Princess flinched at the use of her full name, which her mother never used unless she was in serious, _serious _trouble. Serena realized that something must be wrong. She carefully picked up her dress and made her way over the bridge.

She knew her mother was watching her, so she only went so far until she knew she was out of the Queen's sight. The Princess hid behind a castle pillar to see if she could see what was happening.

The Princess stood and watched her mother for about five minutes and just as she was about to actually listen to her and go in the castle, four figures emerged from the forest. The Princess had no idea if they were friend or foe. Serena suddenly felt anxious and looked around. There were no guards in plain sight.

_What kind of palace is this?!_ She thought to herself, _I guess I'll have to go see what's going on_ _by myself._

As Serena carefully made her way back to the bridge, she heard her mother's voice.

"Cosmic Moon Power!" The Queen cried, a beam of pink light emerged from the crystal. She managed to hit one of the figures and he disappeared. The other three men, who were all dressed the same, stared at the empty space where their companion had been. They seemed unaffected by it.

"Give us the girl, Serenity," One of them spoke, his eyes were dark and he had an evil grin on his face. "We won't hurt you if you just give us your brat!"

"Never!" Queen Serenity shouted, "I would never give her to you! I would rather die first!"

"We'll gladly see to it," Another one spoke, as he took out a sword. His eyes begun to glow red, as well as his sword. He charged at the Queen.

"No! MOTHER!" The Princess of the Moon cried from the other side of the bridge. Queen Serenity turned her head, horrified at her daughter's screaming and lost concentration. The man pierced his sword into the Queen's abdomen and she fell. The Silver Crystal simply disappeared from her hands.

The Princess stood, shocked. She heard footsteps coming towards her but she didn't care. She was frozen, as she watched her mother lay dying.

"There's the little moon brat," said the third man. He slowly approached Serena and grabbed her by the wrists. He dragged her toward her mother, but didn't stop as they approached. Serena tried to struggle against him.

"Mother! Mother! Mommmmmmmy!" The Princess cried, as the Queen struggled herself to help her daughter.

"Serena…I…I…love you…I'm so…sorry, darling…"

Those were the Queen's last words as she lay still on the bridge, her eyes half closed.

"NO!" The Princess cried, once more. Her scream was heard in the distance and Prince Darien was alerted by his soldiers who guarded the front gate. Darien ran as fast as he could to see if his Princess was all right. As he approached the bridge, he saw Princess Serena being dragged by two men. The third laughed evilly.

"You're too late, Prince Darien," he said, "Queen Beryl and Prince Cade will be very pleased that we've captured your little Moon Princess!"

The Prince's blood almost boiled over as he saw the two men drag his Princess further away.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" The Prince screamed, he pulled out his sword and run towards the man who had spoken to him. The man stepped backwards and touched Serena's arm, while grinning.

"I told you it's too late," he said. They all disappeared as Darien swung his sword, which only went through the air. He heard his dear Princess scream one last time.

"NO! SERENA!" He cried, collapsing. He felt something cold against his hand and he picked it up. It was the necklace he had given Serena when she was only a year old… The sight of it made him cry. He would get her back.

As he stood to go in search for her, he was stopped by a great pink light that emerged from behind him. Queen Serenity's body glowed and the Silver Crystal appeared in front of her. The Prince went to her side to see if she was all right, but she was not stirring and her pulse was gone.

"Prince Darien," a voice called. Darien looked around but no one was there. He soon realized the voice was coming from within the crystal. It was the voice of Queen Serenity.

"Prince, my soul has been incased in the Silver Crystal. The power of Queen Beryl's men as made me unable to live in my body as long as she is alive. She has taken my dear Princess…I don't know why…but you must get her back!"

"I'll find her…" said the Prince. He gently reached for the Crystal to hold it in his hands. Hopefully it would help him find his Princess.

"I'll find you, Serena!"

_To be continued…  
_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Three coming soon! (I promise!)

Much Love, ChibiUsa20


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.

This one goes out to all my reviewers! n.n

* * *

Everlasting Love

By ChibiUsa20

.._Chapter Three_..

Although Prince Darien wished to go after his beloved princess, Queen Serenity advised him to practice his sword fighting and learn to be defensive against Beryl. Darien did as he was told and practiced everyday with his best friend, Andrew, who was very worried about the Prince. He couldn't stop practicing and spoke of nothing but rescuing Princess Serena.

"All he ever does is practice," Andrew whispered to himself. Darien was his best friend, and he could see that the disappearance of the Princess was slowly changing him for the worst. Andrew sighed and made his way back to the palace.

A few meters away, the Prince swung his sword and charged at a practice dummy. As it fell over, he stabbed it into shreds. He was fed up with practicing. He felt like he was doing nothing while his Princess was out there, most likely alone and very frightened.

"I hate this!" the Prince shouted, as he gripped his sword tightly within his hands. He could feel his anger rising as he pictured his fiancée being held roughly by the men that had kidnapped her. The picture of her frightened face was burned in his mind.

"Prince, I know this is difficult for you," a voice said calmly. The Prince took the Silver Crystal out of his shirt pocket. It was glowing lightly.

"But you need to remain calm. You are the princess's only hope," Queen Serenity's voice echoed from the Crystal.

"But I'm just standing here! There has to be something I can do! I must go look for her!" Darien's temper was getting the best of him again, he was furious with himself for allowing this to happen. He needed to do something…

"I cannot control what you do, Prince. However, I would advise you to speak to Serena's guardians. They may be able to help you when you go in search for my daughter."

The Prince thought about Serena's guardians. Of course! They would know more about the dangers of Queen Beryl, as they were Serena's royal protectors on the Moon. The Crystal dimmed, signifying that the Queen was finished speaking to him. The Prince put his sword back into its place on his belt and made his way back to the palace.

He later found the Sailor Soldiers gathered in Serena's room, where her and her mother stayed when they visited Earth. He slowly peered into the room and noticed Sailor Mars first, who was clinging to Serena's pillow. She looked very upset. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus sat on the bed whispering quietly.

"Ahem," The Prince coughed, as he entered the room. He bowed and four pairs of eyes looked up at him, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I need your help…"

"You want us to help you find the Princess," Sailor Mercury stated, calmly. The Prince nodded.

"We don't know…if we can…" whispered Sailor Jupiter. She was usually the tough one of the group, but her eyes were cloudy. She was hurt badly by her Princess's kidnapping.

"I know you can help me! You are her guardians!"

"That's just it! We are supposed to be her _protectors_, but she's gone! It's our fault… we weren't…there to help her…"

Listening to Sailor Mars made Darien realized how much Serena meant to them. Mars's violet eyes filled with tears as she looked at the Prince. She clung to Serena's pillow tightly and let the tears fall down her face. Sailor Venus, who was sitting next to her, put an arm around her shoulders. She did her best to console her.

"It wasn't your fault, Sailor Mars. I could've been there too, but I wasn't. I knew she wanted some alone time with her Mother, so I believed her to be safe. No one could have known that was going to happen."

Sailor Mars sniffled and nodded slowly at his explanation. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked at the other girls.

"I know we didn't protect her then, but we can help find her now. She needs us."

Prince Darien and the Sailor Soldiers decided that in next morning, they would go in search for the Princess. Sailor Mars had sensed an evil presence within the forest where the Princess was taken. They figured that was a good place to start and would put their plan into action the next day.

* * *

Princess Serena's eyes fluttered open and she has no idea where she was. She realized that she was outside, lying on the ground. As she got up, she brushed the dirt off of her dress. She looked around. There was a small lake which was in front of an old looking castle, which was practically in ruins.

As the Princess remembered what happened to her, she thought of her mother. She prayed to god that she was all right. Serena then decided that any place was better than here because she was sure that her kidnappers would return quickly. As she began to walk into the forest, a voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that, dear Princess."

Serena froze in horror and slowly turned around to see who had spoken to her. Her hand rose to her mouth as she gasped, "Who are you?"

The man was tall, with fiery red hair and dark eyes. He wore dark clothing with a black cape, "My name is Prince Cade. I am Queen Beryl's son, the heir to the Negaverse."

Serena remained frozen where she was. She finally managed to speak.

"What do you want with me?"

The Prince smirked, "I want you to become my wife, Princess."

Serena's cerulean eyes went wide. She felt her anger rise within her as she thought of her fiancé, Prince Darien.

"I would never marry you! I'd rather die first!" The Princess screamed, her small body shook with anger, "I am going back to my Prince!"

She turned around and stormed away from Prince Cade, but was only met by some kind of force field. Dark energy struck her body and she screamed in pain. She slammed into the ground. Prince Cade laughed.

"I told you not do that. You cannot leave here, Princess. You are bound to this place, whether you like it or not."

The Princess of the Moon stared up at Cade, her eyes wide in horror. There was no way out and she may never see her dear Darien or her friends again…

"You'll never see your beloved prince again!" Cade grinned evilly, as he slowly approached her. Serena groaned as she tried to move away, but the pain was too much. Prince Cade reached down and ran his hand over the side of her face.

"You will marry me," He said, his grin getting wider, "You will be mine."

That was the last thing Princess Serena remembered as she fell unconscious.

* * *

As morning approached, Prince Darien and the Sailor Soldiers started their journey to find the Moon Princess. They all decided to split up, considering how big the forest was. Prince Darien pulled out his sword and ventured into the section of the woods he would be searching in. Sailor Mars was close by so he could call to her if he found anything.

As he went deeper into the forest, he sensed something was happening.

Suddenly, a pink light emerged from inside his armor. It was coming from the Silver Crystal. It was flashing slowly, and as he took a step forward, it flashed a little faster.

"Prince," came the voice of Queen Serenity. Prince Darien looked at the Crystal.

"The Silver Crystal is reacting to something. I think Princess Serena must be near by. It has sensed her presence before."

Darien grinned and gripped the small crystal in his hand. He placed his sword back into his belt and ran forward as fast as he could and as he did, the Silver Crystal began to flash faster and faster in his hand.

His Princess was near by.

"I'm coming, Serena. I'm coming to save you."

_To be continued…_

Chapter Four coming soon!  
Much Love, ChibiUsa20


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Everlasting Love

By ChibiUsa20

.._Chapter Four_..

As Prince Darien continued through the forest, he could faintly make out a shape in the distance that resembled a tower. His brow became sweaty. He was worried about his Princess. As the tower grew closer, he slowed to a walk and took out his sword in case Serena's kidnappers were nearby.

Darien was soon very close to the tower and the grass from the forest disappeared beneath his feet and he was walking on stone. He was beside the tower now and the Prince crept slowly around it. He peered around the tower and noticed a small lake that was in front of an old castle that was in ruins. Darien sighed, no one was in sight. He looked down at the crystal in his hand, it was still glowing rapidly.

This confused the Prince. Maybe the Queen had been wrong about the crystal reacting to her presence. Suddenly, Darien heard a noise. It sounded like the snap of a twig. He raised his sword to brace himself, thinking that it might be the kidnappers.

"Show yourself!" He screamed, he was ready to fight. His Princess's face filled his mind and his jaw tightened. Darien heard the noise again and this time it was closer to him. He saw a shadow moving in the corner of his eye and he slowly turned his body towards it. Since the figure wasn't going to approach, the Prince took matters into his own hands. He raised his sword and charged into the bushes.

However, as the Prince ripped through the vines and thick bushes, he heard screaming. He stopped and blinked at what he saw. It was his princess, standing only a few feet away from him. Tears marked her cheeks and her eyes were wide. She was shaking violently and eventually fell to the ground.

The Prince couldn't believe his eyes. His princess was safe and unguarded. He could take her home. The crystal in his hand stopped glowing as he looked at her.

"Serena?" Darien whispered, slowly taking a step towards her. She seemed to flinch as he spoke. She shook her head as he got closer.

"Don't! Don't! How do I…_hiccup_…know you're my…_hiccup_…prince?" She asked, shying away from him, "You could be a trick!"

"Serena, it's me, Prince Darien of Earth, your fiancé," The Prince told her. His sapphire eyes began to get cloudy, as he saw the mistrust in her eyes.

"Tell me the one thing that I told that prince when we first meet."

Prince Darien remembered exactly what she meant. He walked closer to her and put his hand on her face, even though she tried to move away.

"That you'd always wanted to see the roses on my planet because you didn't have any on the moon."

The Princess looked up into Darien's eyes and she could only see love. Her own eyes filled with tears once more and she reached for him.

"Oh, Darien! It is you! I knew you'd come for me!" Serena cried, as Darien helped her up and held her in his arms. He felt a tear slip down his own cheek, as he consoled his Princess. They held each other for a few minutes until Darien broke the silence.

"Serena, we really need to go," He spoke, looking down at her. Now that he had her in his arms again, he didn't want to let go. Princess Serena's face went white with shock.

"I…can't leave…" The Princess realized, as she remembered what Cade had said, "I'm…bound to this place…"

Prince Darien was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not so sure if you want to see," The Princess warned, but she thought that he should see what happened when she tried to leave. She started to walk deeper into the forest, but was only met by the dark force field. The energy struck her and she fell to the ground, flinching from its effects.

"Serena!" Darien yelled, reaching for her. He helped her up and held her close. "Are you all right?"

Serena nodded, "See what I mean? I can't leave. Prince Cade made it that way…"

"Who is Prince Cade?"

"Queen Beryl's son…and he wants me to marry him, Darien! Please, you have to stop him!"

Darien's anger suddenly flared. No one was going to take his princess away from him ever again and certainly no one else was going to _marry_ her.

Just before Darien was going to speak, they heard a voice calling the princess.

"Oh Darien! It's him! Go! Go get the girls and stop him! Please!"

The Prince looked torn but Serena's eyes held so much fear. She didn't want him to be caught. He gave her a kiss goodbye and ran back into the forest to find the Sailor Scouts. The Princess waited for Prince Cade to appear. When he did, she frowned at him and he smiled in return.

"Ah, my love," he spoke, "have you come to a decision yet?"

The Princess of the Moon glared at him and nodded, she hoped that she could keep his mind off of any noise that her Prince might make while trying to escape. When she heard a twig snap, she blurted out in surprise.

"Yes, yes…I'll marry you…"

Prince Cade's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Oh you've made me the happiest person alive, Princess! I promise once my mother takes over that we'll be so happy together and I'll be a good husband. I'll even let you pick out my clothes."

Princess Serena almost gagged at the thought but didn't respond. She let out a small sigh as she realized that her Prince was now deep enough into the forest that Prince Cade could not hear him. Prince Cade came up to her and grabbed her roughly by the chin. His face was no longer happy.

"I know you're lying, Princess."

Serena's eyes went really wide and she struggled as he tightened his hold on her. She saw the Prince had something in his hand. It was the Silver Crystal.

"I know your Prince was here," Prince Cade growled, "You didn't have this before." He threw it on the ground beside her.

"It doesn't matter if you have your stupid crystal or not. It will not help you here. My mother's power is all around this place. You will never leave."

He pushed the Princess roughly on the ground and laughed as she began to cry.

"You'll never see your Prince again. The next time he comes, I'll be ready."

_Oh, Darien…stay away…_ Serena thought as she picked up the Silver Crystal. It did not glow in her hands like it normally did, which only proved what Prince Cade had said. The power of the crystal was no match for his. Prince Cade laughed once more and left the Princess alone.

As the Prince ran back to the palace, he noticed all of the scouts gathered together. He called to them.

"I've found her! I've found her!" He screamed. They all turned their heads towards him as he approached them.

"She's been kidnapped by Queen Beryl's son. We've…got…to get her back!"

Sailor Mars was the first to react.

"Take her to us, Prince. We're ready. We'll do anything for our Princess."

And so, the group of five ventured back into the forest in hopes of rescuing their Princess.

* * *

Chapter five on the way!!

Love, ChibiUsa20


	6. Chapter 5

I know this is WAY overdue! I apologize to anyone who has been patiently waiting -- and a big thank you to my reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Everlasting Love

By ChibiUsa20

.._Chapter Five_..

* * *

As the Sailor Scouts followed the Prince, Sailor Mercury was the first to notice the tower that was hidden between the trees.

"Is that where the Princess is, your Highness?"

The Prince nodded, not even bothering to address her use of his title. His mind was only filled with images of his Princess. Sailor Mars, who walked beside him, sighed. She was thinking about the Princess too.

"There is a force field that surrounds this area and for some reason it doesn't allow Serena to leave. If she tries, it only knocks her back."

"So how are we supposed to get her out?" asked Sailor Venus, putting her hands on her hips, her face serious.

"Obviously, we'll have to fight that jerk who took her," Sailor Jupiter answered, she tightened her ponytail and gritted her teeth.

"It may not be that easy, Jupiter, maybe we should come up with a plan," Sailor Mercury interjected, immediately pulling out her computer. She began to analyze the force that lie ahead.

The Prince watched in amazement as Sailor Mercury pulled up stats.

"What does it say, Mercury?" He questioned. If she knew something that would help the Princess, he would have to know it.

"This is interesting. It says that the force field is connected to a human being. It's drawing energy from that person. I think if we destroyed that person – the Princess would be able to leave. Looks like you're right, Jupiter. We have to fight."

Sailor Jupiter grinned and started to stretch. "Ah, it feels good getting ready for a battle."

The Prince raised an eyebrow and looked away from the Sailors. His attention turned to the ruins, where his Princess was hidden.

* * *

A few miles away from her Prince, Serena sat down the ground with her head on her knees. Her dress was dirty, her hair was tangled, but she didn't care. None of that mattered to her. Over the past few hours, her determination had risen. She wouldn't let Cade do this to her anymore.

The Princess of the Moon lifted her head as she heard Cade approach her. He stood above her, with a sharp grin on his face. Serena saw the darkness in his eyes, but she wasn't afraid. If Darien would fight to save her, she couldn't just sit here.

"You know that I will not marry you," Serena spoke first, "Why do you keep me here?"

Cade gave her a smug look.

"One day you will be mine whether you like it or not," He answered, pacing in front of her. "I know that your beloved prince and pitiful Sailor brats are on their way and I have the power to completely destroy them, did you know that, Princess?"

Darien's face flashed in Serena's mind, followed by those of her scouts. She wouldn't let him hurt them.

"You wouldn't," she spat from her spot on the ground, "I'll never let you do that."

Prince Cade reached down and grabbed the Princess roughly by the chin. Serena tried to pull away, but he held her tight. His dark eyes bore into hers.

"I will take over your kingdom, Princess, and you will be my Queen. No one will stand in my way."

As he said this, four of his soldiers came into view. They were all dressed in black, from head to toe, and looked exactly alike. They carried swords in their hands. Serena realized that all of their eyes were glazed over. They were being controlled.

"My men will look after your Scouts. Your beloved Prince is mine."

The Princess shook Cade's hand off of her face and stood up angrily.

"NO! You will never defeat them! They are stronger than you!"

Prince Cade threw his head back and let out a laugh. He looked to his soldiers and nodded at them. They all obediently bowed and slowly backed away.

"You will not be able to warn them, Princess. It is time to close the energy force around you."

Prince Cade closed his eyes and his hands rose. A dark energy began to surround Serena as he brought his hands closer together. As the force began to close in, she was beginning to feel pain. As Cade closed the gap between his hands, the Princess screamed.

* * *

Off in the distance, Prince Darien's head shot up in alarm. That was her scream. His Princess was in trouble. The Sailors' bodies were all tensed and ready to go. They were all waiting for his lead.

"Your Highness, do you have a plan?" Mercury asked, breaking the silence between them, her hands trembling lightly from worry.

"There is no time!" Darien growled, his anger rising. He had promised Serena that he would rescue her. They had to go now. Darien reached for his sword and marched forward. The Sailor Scouts followed suit.

A few minutes later, the group came face to face with the old ruins. They slowly made their way around the tower, just as Prince Darien had earlier. Sailor Venus let out a gasp, as she pointed to a dark ball of energy a few meters away.

"What is that?" Sailor Jupiter questioned, her hands immediately forming into attack mode. "Oak Evo…"

"Jupiter! Stop!"

The solider of Jupiter looked at her blue haired ally, puzzled.

"It's the Princess," Sailor Mercury explained, while typing away at her computer, "It's a dark force field. She's trapped."

Prince Darien's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward. He squinted his eyes and faintly made out a figure in the darkness. It looked like they were pounding on the force. He knew it was her. He separated himself from the Scouts and ran to his beloved.

She was barely visible through the darkness of the force field, but he could see the tears streaks on her face. She was still pounding to get out. Her eyes met his and they immediately began to tear.

She started to mouth some words.

All he managed to make out was "get out."

As soon as the Princess said the words, Prince Darien heard one of the Sailor Scout's scream.

* * *

Chapter Six will be the last chapter! (although I'm sure I'll do an Epilogue)  
It will be up shortly! I swear!

Much Love, ChibiUsa20


	7. Chapter 6

Well its about time that I finished this story! An Epilogue will be up as well.

* * *

Everlasting Love

By ChibiUsa20

.._Chapter Six_..

* * *

As Prince Darien turned his attention towards the scream, he noticed that there were four men approaching the Sailor Scouts. One of them was already attacking Sailor Venus.

"Try and get her out of there, Prince Darien!" Sailor Venus shouted, while dodging an attack, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

A swirl of hearts flashed in front of the Prince's eyes. He noticed that her attack had managed to strike the enemy head on, but the man just got back up as if it had no real effect. Prince Darien turned his attention back to the Princess, who was now unconscious on the ground. He reached his hands out to her, but was stuck by a light shock before he could even touch her. There was no way to get her out of the force field…

"She's mine now, Prince."

Prince Darien didn't even have to look up to know who was speaking. He felt his jaw tighten as the man stepped closer.

"You can try and try, but you will never get her back. That force field will eventually shrink into her… and she'll forget you."

The Prince clenched his fists and stood up. He turned around and stared angrily at Prince Cade. This was the man that had taken his beloved Princess from him and Prince Darien had vowed that he would pay. The hours of practice he had done would surely come in handy now. Prince Darien reached for his sword and drew it out. Pointing the tip at Prince Cade, he charged forward.

"She would never forget me!"

Right before Prince Darien would've crashed into his enemy, Prince Cade disappeared. The Prince looked around in confusion, but grew angry again as he heard Prince Cade's evil laughter.

"You really have no idea, Your Highness," Prince Cade exclaimed, "You don't know the extent of my powers…the things I could really do…maybe I should show you…"

Prince Darien turned around, searching for Prince Cade, but was faced with the Sailor Scouts. They were all still fighting. All of them seemed to be tiring and the four men looked as if they were trying to circle them together. Suddenly, Prince Cade appeared in the middle of the Sailors.

"Scouts! Behind you!" Prince Darien called in warning. Sailor Jupiter was the first to turn and she shouted an attack.

"Oak Evolution!"

Prince Darien covered his eyes as Jupiter's attack reached Prince Cade, but as he looked back again, he noticed that Prince Cade didn't seem to have a scratch on him! His hands were formed around a black ball, which seemed to be sucking up Jupiter's power.

"Mars Fire Surround!"

Again the same thing happened. Prince Cade laughed loudly.

"Your powers will do nothing to me, Sailor Scouts. Now I can use them against you!" Prince Cade raised his hands and aimed the collected energy at the Sailor Scouts, "Release!"

A mix of green, black and red energy attacked the Sailors. Prince Darien winced as he watched them fall one by one. "No!"

Sailor Mars, who was closest to Prince Darien, lifted her head lightly and attempted to reach towards him and the Princess.

"Save her…don't…worry about…us…"

As she muttered the last word, Sailor Mars fell unconscious. Prince Darien gripped his sword once more and stood his ground as Prince Cade approached him.

"Do you understand now, Prince? You will never defeat me. It's impossible. Your beloved Princess will soon be mine."

Prince Darien growled angrily and raised his sword. Looking Prince Cade straight in the eye, he charged forward. "I'll kill you!"

Prince Cade snapped his fingers and a sword appeared in his hand. He smirked as Prince Darien approached him. Prince Cade blocked his attack and struck back, but Prince Darien was ready. His practicing was paying off. The two continued to fight until Prince Cade managed to cut Darien's arm. The Prince of Earth stumbled back and looked at his injury. He was bleeding, but it only stung a little. He pushed the pain away and focused on Prince Cade.

Prince Darien raised his sword again and met another swing from Prince Cade. Prince Cade attacked twice as hard and Prince Darien's sword fell out of his hand and landed a few feet away. Prince Cade laughed evilly and started to attack Prince Darien who stepped backwards only to land on his back.

"Time to die, Prince Darien," Prince Cade yelled, raising his sword. Prince Darien tried to escape as Prince Cade's sword came crashing down, but was shocked at what he saw.

Princess Serena had managed to wake up and she jumped between Prince Darien and the sword. She screamed as the sword punctured her middle and she fell slowly to the ground as Prince Cade withdrew it from her stomach. He stood there shaking as he watched the Princess land on the ground.

Prince Darien's eyes were starting to water, but he saw his perfect chance. He swiftly stood and grabbed his sword. He gripped the end of it tightly and ran straight towards Prince Cade, who did nothing. Prince Darien plunged his sword into Prince Cade's stomach as hard as he could. Prince Cade winced, but did nothing else as he fell to the ground. He put a hand to his stomach and looked at his blood. His eyes started to water.

"I never wanted to kill her…" Those were his last words as his eyes closed. As they did, black energy came rushing out of the Princess. Prince Darien rushed over to her and picked her up. Blood covered most of her dress and her eyes were half open.

"Serena… please… wake up…" Prince Darien called; he took her head in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I can't be without you…Please…I love you…"

He bent his head down and placed a small kiss on her mouth. When there was no response, he began to cry. He sat there just holding the Princess's body. Suddenly, a white light appeared before him. It was the Silver Crystal!

"Prince Darien," a voice called. It was Queen Serenity. "You have saved my daughter from the clutches of the Negaverse."

"But…she's dead…" Prince Darien choked, turning his attention back to his beloved. Her eyes were fully closed and her lips were slowly turning blue.

"No, dear Prince. The Crystal will save her. I will save her."

Prince Darien looked at the Silver Crystal. "How?"

"My life force is stored within the Crystal. I will give what I have to save my daughter, Prince Darien, even if it means my own life. Now, take the Crystal and put it near her heart. It will go inside of her and give her life."

Prince Darien could only obey, so he took hold of the Silver Crystal and placed it near Serena's heart.

"Take care of her, Prince," The Queen spoke, "Please tell her I will always love her."

Prince Darien watched in amazement as Princess Serena's skin grew light and then the Silver Crystal disappeared within her. A few minutes passed and Prince Darien wondered if it had worked at all. Maybe the Queen was wrong…

Suddenly, Prince Darien felt the Princess stir within his arms. He looked at her face and noticed that her eyes were moving. They slowly opened and his cobalt eyes met her sky blue ones. She winced in pain as she tried to sit up, but she smiled at the Prince.

"Dar…Darien…"

"Serena… oh, Serena!" The Prince cried, hugging the Princess closed to him. He let her go quickly, realizing that she must be in a lot of pain from her wound. He looked down, but was surprised at what he saw. The wound was closing slowly and the bleeding was stopping.

"Serena… your mother… she saved you," Darien explained. "The Silver Crystal…it's inside of you."

Princess Serena could only stare at him as the information sunk in. Her eyes began to water and she started to cry. "Why? Why would she do that?"

Prince Darien kissed his beloved on the forehead and held her close.

"She told me to tell you that she will always love you."

The Princess of the Moon nodded in return, knowing that her mother risked her life just to save her. She knew that her mother would always be with her now. Princess Serena looked up at her Prince.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Thanks for reading!! Epilogue on the way :)


End file.
